kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A x VR Troopers X Beetleborgs: Civil War/Transcript
(The story starts with Sokovia) *(-First Scene: U.S.A. Riders at Sokovia) *(We See U.S.A. Riders are on a mission to capture Kamen Rider Bones) *'Steve Wilson': Team, we need to find a look out. *'Ace Justice': It could be anywhere. *'Donnie Baxter': We have to be in disguise. *'Dez Rogers': We have to be on a mission on Sokovia. *'Kelly Martin': So, what are we looking for? *'Blossom Baxter': A secret weapon. We need to track down. *'Commander Frank Hill': What do you see? *'Jessie Kane': Private Security Guards. *'Terry Davenport': Did anybody ever want it to tell you you're paranoid. *'Jessie Kane': Yeah. *'Sara Foster': We need to track down that weapon. *'Steve Wilson': Sam, see that garbage truck. Take it. *'Sam Parker': With pleasure. That truck's loading from Max's rake. The driver's on. *'Natasha Polanski': It's a bad eye round. *'Blossom Baxter': Tell me about it. *'Polly Parker': Hey, stop! *(They run forward to catch that mysterious guy) *'Marianne Adams': Who is that guy? *'Bruce Douglas': How did they see us? *'Steve Wilson': I got this. Henshin! *(Steve Wilson transform into Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1) *(Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1 jumps and kicks Kamen Rider Bones) *'Kamen Rider Bones': Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1 and Kamen Rider Bones are fighting This is for dropping a building! extracts a blade and goes to stab Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1 with it but Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1 moves his head in time *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Who’s your buyer? *'Kamen Rider Bones': You know, he knew you. Your old pal, your old buddy, your Clint. *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': What did you say? *'Kamen Rider Bones': He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me, “Please tell Wilson, when you gotta go you gotta go.” smiles And you’re coming with me. *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': No I'm not. *(Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1 punches Kamen Rider Bones in the face) *'Kamen Rider Bones': No matters. I still got my biological weapon with me. *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Natasha! He has a biological weapon! *'Natasha Polanski': I'm on it! *'Sam Parker': No need! I have successfully apprehended the suspect. *'Natasha Polanski': Sam! You're here! *'Sam Parker': Of course I am. Why wouldn't it be? *(-Next Scene: Admiral Carver for a visit) *'Admiral Carver Wilson': You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes. *'Natasha Polanski': And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary? *'Admiral Carver Wilson': This. What would you call a group of US based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned with what they leave behind? New York, Washington D.C., Sokovia, Lagos... *'Steve Wilson': Oh, that. *'Admiral Carver Wilson': In the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. The Heroes were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that. If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. places a thick document on the desk and passes it to them *'Dez Rogers': What you got there? *'Admiral Carver Wilson': The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it states that the heroes shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary. *'Ace Justice': Right. What happens if we don't sign it? *'Admiral Carver Wilson': Then you retire. *'Anthony Dugald': Oh. Okay. We'll all going to sign right now. *'Admiral Carver Wilson': Deal. *(-Next Scene: The Mysterious Rider) *'Admiral Carver Wilson': Well done, everybody. That was a good choice to sign. *'Steve Wilson': Thanks. *'Admiral Carver Wilson': You're welcome. Well, I do know that someone who can join us. And there's a new recruit to join with you guys. *(Kamen Rider Falcon arrives) *'Admiral Carver Wilson': Meet Kamen Rider Falcon. Also, known as Burt Wilson. *'Steve Wilson': Burt, you're a Kamen Rider, too? *'Kamen Rider Falcon': That's right, Steve. I am. *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: Category:Transcripts Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Crossovers